Stupid Cupid
by PrincessChaos
Summary: [OneShot] Seto Kaiba has hated Valentine’s Day since god knows when. So what makes this year’s Valentine’s Day any more special? Maybe this year things are different, because cupid finally decided to interfere...


Author's Note:

Welcome to another one-shot Valentine's Day fic I wrote! This time the pairing is Serenity and Kaiba, huzzah:D The story's called "♥Stupid Cupid ♥" now go read and ENJOYEE!

* * *

**Info: **_Thoughts_ – Italic.

**_Flashback _**– Bold/Italic

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I own Valentine's Day and cupid. All I own is this story's plot.

* * *

**Warning:** Kaiba is slightly OOC.

* * *

**Quote of the day:** "Look at that blue duck in the window and that purple horse!" – My brother when he wants me to shut up, he says this to make me look away so he can run away. It works because I do turn around. XD

* * *

_Seto Kaiba has hated Valentine's Day since god knows when. So what makes this year's Valentine's Day any more special? Maybe this year things are different, because cupid finally decided to interfere…_

♥ **Stupid Cupid **♥

_By: PrincessChaos

* * *

_

**One-Shot

* * *

**

♥

♥

♥

**Early morning at the Kaiba Manor…**

♥

♥

♥

"Wake up Kaiba-sama **(1)**! Wake up Kaiba-sama! Today is February 14th 2005! Wake up K—" the annoying alarm clock stop ringing when a hand reached out from under the covers and chucked it across the room. It collided with the wall and broke into pieces.

"Dammit…stupid alarm clock…" a husky voice mumbled and incoherently cursed from under the covers and he pulled the covers off to reveal a man at the age of eighteen who stood six foot two in height and had a good build even though he was quite skinny. His chestnut brown hair was skewed everywhere and his icy blue eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep. He barely got any sleep since he was always working late nights to bring bread to the table for his family. His only family was his little brother, Mokuba Kaiba, the little energetic twelve year-old with long messy ebony hair and gray-blue eyes, who was the only person he ever loved and cared for.

"What's today again?" he asked groggily as he stared at the shattered remains of his alarm clock.

_Damn the second one this week…_

"Nii-sama **(2)**!" yelled an enthusiastic voice of a child as he ran in, "Happy Valentine's Day! Do you have a girlfriend yet? Huh? Huh? Huh?" he asked excitedly as he jumped up and down.

"Who let you have sugar, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked randomly as he perked an eyebrow. Mokuba frowned.

"I didn't have any sugar! Why did you change the subject?" Mokuba asked as he pouted.

"What subject?" Kaiba asked, confused. He had not heard one single thing Mokuba had shouted when he had ran in.

"Today is Valentine's Day, nii-sama! Do you have a special someone? Huh? Do ya'? Do ya'?" the hyperactive kid asked as he jumped up and down.

Kaiba groaned at the mention of the ridiculous holiday. What the hell was the point of the moronic holiday anyhow? Just so men become suck ups to woman's wants? He snorted, at the thought of him having a girlfriend. Ha! Like he would ever want one!

"No Mokuba, I don't have a girlfriend and quite frankly would not like one," Kaiba said and stood up ruffling his kid brother's hair and walked over to the bathroom to prepare for school. Mokuba frowned. He didn't understand why his older brother didn't want a girlfriend, he had one himself, Rebecca Hawkins, and so why was it that his older brother, Seto, didn't want one? It was fun to have a girlfriend and Mokuba smiled at the thought of seeing Rebecca smile at his gift. He had worked so hard to make her a Valentine's Day card out of macaroni and glue, and hoped that she would love it.

Mokuba pondered to the reason why his brother did not want a girlfriend. Was it because he was gay? Nah, the porn he had found on the computer proved that theory wrong. (XD) Just then he remembered what his brother had told him last year on Valentine's Day…

♥

♥

♥

**(F L A S H B A C K)**

♥

♥

♥

**_"Women are a waste of my time. They are nothing but money grubbers and are only after everything else except you. A girlfriend is a waste of time and you always have to please them to keep them happy and quite frankly I do not want to be at hand and foot of one. I will not stoop so low as to become a woman's male servant to satisfy her needs. I have my dignity."_**

_**"Nu-uh! That isn't true!"**_

_**"Yes it is."**_

_**"Nu-uh!"**_

_**"Yes. It is."**_

**_"No, it isn't."_**

_**"Yes it is!"**_

♥

♥

♥

**(E N D F L A S H B A C K)**

♥

♥

♥

Mokuba had argued with Seto for what seemed hours about what he had said was not true, but of course Seto silenced him with a 'go to your room' line, causing Mokuba to frown and whine. Oh and there was the other Valentine's Day before that, when Mokuba had thought women had cooties after Kaiba had told him. He couldn't believe he had fallen for that!

♥

♥

♥

**(F L A S H B A C K)**

♥

♥

♥

**_"Mokuba, I hate to tell you this, but women are dangerous." Kaiba said._**

**_"How are they dangerous, Seto?" Mokuba asked perking an eyebrow._**

**_"They…err…" Kaiba stumbled for the right words._**

**_"They what?" Mokuba asked with his eyes wide open._**

**_"They err…have cooties! Yes that's it! Cooties!" Kaiba lied._**

**_"What are cooties?" Mokuba asked his eyes wide in curiosity._**

**_"They're these…err…germs…yah…that…umm…make you break out in err…spots! Yes that's it, spots!" Kaiba declared as-a-matter-of factly. Mokuba suddenly was horror stricken and ran out of the room screaming, while Kaiba had chased after him to try to calm him down._**

♥

♥

♥

**(E N D F L A S H B A C K)**

♥

♥

♥

Mokuba suddenly burst out laughing, remembering how hysterical he was. Sure he should be angry, and he was, but it was just so funny! How could he _not_ laugh about it?

"What are you so amused about?" a deep masculine voice asked.

"Huh?" Mokuba asked as he turned his head around to see his older brother standing in the bathroom door way with his hair still damp from his shower, but neatly combed and his blue school uniform on, the top unbuttoned half way.

"Nothing!" Mokuba yelled and ran out of the room before his brother could ask him once more. Kaiba frowned…

_Note to self, find out what Mokuba was laughing about and find out who gave him sugar. Fire the person who did._

And with that he finished buttoning up his uniform and headed downstairs to get his cup of coffee.

♥

♥

♥

**Now let us go and see what is going on at the Wheeler Residence…**

♥

♥

♥

"Where is it? Where is it?" Joey yelled frantically as he searched the house for whatever he was looking for.

"Where's what onii-chan **(3)**?" Serenity asked as she walked into his bedroom still combing her auburn locks.

"The bouquet of roses for Mai!" Joey exclaimed. You see, Joey and Mai have been going out for the past year and not only was today Valentine's Day it was also their mark of the first anniversary together.

"Oh, they're on the kitchen table in the vase."

"Thanks!" Joey exclaimed and ran past Serenity to retrieve them. Serenity smiled at how lucky Mai was to have a special sweetheart while she didn't. Sure she could have Duke or Tristan, they both had major crushes on her and she had figured that out after some observation. But Duke and Tristan weren't her type. Sure they were both nice and sensitive guys, but where was the fun? Where was the daring bad ass attitude yet gentlemen like man she wanted? God knows…

And of course there was the matter of her onii-chan's over protectiveness. He would not allow any man in a ten foot radius near her, except maybe his buds, but he would clobber them if they got any more nearer than they should. She remembered what happened last year…

♥

♥

♥

**(F L A S H B A C K)**

♥

♥

♥

**_"Wow Serenity you look so pretty today!" Duke exclaimed as he sneakily wrapped an arm around her shoulders. And just as he did that he found himself on the floor with a bloody nose, courtesy of Joey._**

**_"Ya' stay away from my sista! Ya' here! That goes for every other guy in 'dis school too!" Joey yelled loudly causing Serenity to blush in embarrassment._**

**_Tristan didn't dare make a move on her after the 'Duke meet Joey's fist' incident. However, he did get her a box of chocolate's which Serenity thanked him for. But Joey thought otherwise and almost gave Tristan the same fate that he had given Duke, if it wasn't for Serenity and Mai holding him back, Tristan would have been on the floor clutching onto his bloody nose as Duke had earlier. Poor Serenity._**

♥

♥

♥

**(E N D F L A S H B A C K)**

♥

♥

♥

Serenity slowly shook her head, maybe she was never meant to be with anyone. After all who would, besides Tristan and Duke, want her, flat chested, auburn hair, hazel-brown eyed, five foot seven, shrimpy, weak Serenity Wheeler? Her shoulders slumped at these realizations, but deep down she slightly hoped today was going to be different. Today, hopefully, she would find her Mr. Right. Just maybe…

"Just maybe…" Serenity muttered and left Joey's room, with her fingers crossed.

♥

♥

♥

**Now back to Seto Kaiba…at Domino High…**

♥

♥

♥

"Oh cutey! Would you be my sweetheart?" a female asked as Kaiba walked passed her and other fan girls. He rolled his eyes at their stupidity, like he wanted her or any other girl for that matter.

"Don't deny it! You know you want me!" she exclaimed and Kaiba turned around and glared, some girls screamed in delight and other's in fear. But both groups fainted with hearts flying about.

_Morons…_

Kaiba smirked in triumph. All Valentine's Day ever did for him was boost his ego even more, if it was possible, but still he hated the god forsaken holiday with every fiber of his being. He continued to walk, his steel briefcase in hand, as more fan girls continued to bask at his Adonis like body and drool. Mop needed in aisle one!

♥

♥

♥

**Back to Mokuba and Rebecca, at Domino Middle School…**

♥

♥

♥

"Aww! I love it Mokie!" Rebecca exclaimed as she read the card and gave him a peck on the cheek. Mokuba blushed…

"It was nothing…honest…" Mokuba said bashfully. Rebecca grinned…

"Did anybody ever tell you blushing makes you look cuter?" Rebecca asked. Mokuba blushed ten shades. Damn Rebecca for making him blush…

"So what's your brother up to? Does he have a girlfriend yet?" Rebecca asked.

"Nope."

She snorted, "Figures…"

"Hey! I try!" he exclaimed.

"And how do you 'try'?" she asked tauntingly.

"I…I…" he fumbled, "Oh alright! I haven't really tried!"

"Ah…well do you know who to try to pair him up with?" Rebecca asked as she twirled a lock of blonde hair with her finger.

"Uh…no…"

"Try to pair him up with someone he knows, like Téa!" she stated.

"She's taken. Yami's her boyfriend," he said solemnly.

"What about…what's her name…Mai was it?" she asked.

"Taken. Joey and her are going out."

"Well what other female do you know?"

"No one else except maybe…" he trailed off, "Nah…it couldn't work Seto hates her brother's guts."

"Who is it?" she asked persistently grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"S-S-Serenity," he yelped.

"Who is she?" she asked as she stopped shaking him.

"Joey's little sister."

"Aw! That's perfect!"

"Huh?" Mokuba asked dumbfounded.

"I think I met Serenity once, oh yes! I saw her at the Kame game shop! She's pretty, nice, shy, quiet, and just right for your brother! Let's do it!" Rebecca exclaimed and jumped off her seat.

"Do what?" Mokuba asked confused.

"Let's play cupid and make them get together!"

"Nu-uh! Nii-sama will kill me!" he yelled, horror stricken. Sudden images of his brother's infuriated evil look invaded his mind. Now that was a scary site indeed, "No way!"

"Oh come one! He won't kill you! He'll love you for doing this!"

"I don't know…"

"Please?" she asked giving her best puppy eyes. Dammit! That was his face! Now he knew how his brother felt when he did it on him! You couldn't refuse!

"Al-Alright!" Mokuba yelled and crossed his arm, "If I won't get in trouble."

"You won't."

"Okay…so Einstein how do we do it?" Mokuba asked. Rebecca leaned over to whisper into his ear…

"After school we…"

Mokuba's eyes widened for a moment and they both grinned mischievously.

Uh-oh…

♥

♥

♥

**Back to Serenity Wheeler, at Domino High…**

♥

♥

♥

"Hiya hot stuff!" Mai exclaimed as she lip locked with Joey. Serenity turned around ashamed, that she was actually staring a moment ago.

"Oh please mutt, no one wants to watch you making out with Miss Bitch here. Look even your own sister is disgusted about it," a familiar masculine voice sneered. Joey and Mai broke apart and Serenity turned around to see the, oh so infamous CEO, Seto Kaiba, of Kaiba Corporations, with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk graciously on his lips.

"Shut up moneybags! Just cause ya' don't have a girlfriend doesn't give ya' the right to mock mines! Now take back whatcha said about Mai before I kick your sleazy ass!"

"Oh, I'm quaking in my boots. Oh no, the mutt threatened to hurt me," Kaiba mocked, "Make me mutt."

Joey growled and walked over to Kaiba and was about to punch him, but Kaiba caught his hand just as it was about to hit his face. He squeezed as well as twisted his arm.

"**OW! LET GO OF ME, SLEEZBALL!**"

"Say uncle," Kaiba said, smirking.

"**FU—AH!**" Joey yelled as Kaiba twisted his arm once more.

"Let him go Kaiba!" Mai demanded.

"Not until he learns to give me some respect."

"Please, let him go, Kaiba-sama," pleaded Serenity. Kaiba turned his attention to her and saw her pleading doe-like eyes which reminded him so much of Mokuba's. DAMMIT! DAMN THOSE EYES! He let Joey go instantly, and Joey rubbed his wrist. Kaiba humphed as he grabbed his suitcase and walked away, leaving a dazed Joey, shocked Mai, and a blushing Serenity.

"Wha…wha…just happened?" Joey asked still half dazed.

♥

♥

♥

**After school…Operation Cupid: In session…**

♥

♥

♥

"This is stupid! Why do _I_ have to _wea_r a _diaper_?" Mokuba whined as he adjusted his white wings and shivered, since he was wearing nothing more than a diaper. Wear the hell had Rebecca find this outfit, god knows, but he hated it.

"Oh shut up, it's not a diaper, it's cupid's outfit, well sort of, except Cupid flies around butt naked…"

Dread swept Mokuba's face, "I'll stick with the diaper. There is no way I am running around mooning people."

"I knew you would see it my way…"

Mokuba frowned, "But why do _I_ have to be cupid? Why couldn't _you_ be cupid?"

"First off, Cupid's a boy and I am a girl. Secondly, Cupid doesn't wear a shirt, and I would never run around flashing people, and third of all, it suits you," she said and giggled.

"This is stupid! This whole idea is stupid! Seto's going to kill me and I'm going to be a laughing stock! I could see it now in the headlines: Mokuba Kaiba, younger brother of Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporations, ran around Domino City Valentine's Day wearing a diaper, wings, and looking like cupid," Mokuba stated.

"Well you can't back down now. That reminds me did you tell your brother where to meet you?" she asked.

"Well sort of…" he trailed off.

"What did you tell him?" she asked as she narrowed her green eyes at him.

"I uh…sort of…wrote a letter…" Mokuba trailed off.

♥

♥

♥

**(F L A S H B A C K)**

♥

♥

♥

**_Mokuba sneakily walked into his brother's office, wearing his cupid outfit, with a letter in his hand that read in child scribble:_**

_**Dear Kaiba-sama,**_

**_We have kidnapped your younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba, and are holding him ransom. If you want him back meet me at Domino Park at half past four, where we will discuss this matter. No cops._**

**_Much Love, Mr. Kidnapper_**

**_He taped it onto the computer screen, grinning evilly. And sneakily turned around but his wing got caught on the chair and he fell flat face on the floor. So much for stealth…_**

_**"Who's there?" a masculine voice belonging to Seto Kaiba rang.**_

**_"Crap! Stupid wing! Stupid chair! Stupid plan!" Mokuba yelled and wretched his wing from were it had gotten tangled and ran out of the room as fast as he could…_**

♥

♥

♥

**(E N D F L A S H B A C K)**

♥

♥

♥

"Why did you write a letter stating that you were kidnapped? And you wrote the letter? And **_you_** wrote much love? What the heck were you thinking? Now he can definitely tell you wrote it!" Rebecca yelled.

Mokuba suddenly realized his mistakes and all he did was smile sheepishly, "Hehe…oops…my bad…"

Rebecca frowned.

"What about you? How did you get to get Serenity to come?" he asked.

♥

♥

♥

**(F L A S H B A C K)**

♥

♥

♥

_**Rebecca sobbed and cried as she sat on the bench in front of Domino High. Serenity being the kind hearted and caring person she was ran up to her when she saw her.**_

**_"What's wrong?" she asked as she tried to soothe Rebecca, who was acting._**

_**"(Sniff) No one (Sob and choke) wants to come to (Cry) my school's (Sniff) play!" Rebecca cried and buried her face into Serenity's shoulder. Serenity rubbed her back and tried to soothe her.**_

_**"There, there…I'll come to the play…" Serenity said. Rebecca smirked mischievously against Serenity's shoulder.**_

_**"You (Sniff) will?" she asked as more fake tears welled up in her eyes.**_

_**"Yes. Now where is the play?" Serenity asked, smiling.**_

_**"It's at (Sniff) Domino Park, at half past four."**_

_**"Alright, I'll be there," Serenity said, "Now dry up those tears…"**_

**_"Okay!" Rebecca exclaimed happily like she hadn't been cry for the past ten minutes, "I'll see you there!" and with that Rebecca dashed off._**

_**"Weird kid…" Serenity mumbled and shook her head slowly and walked home…**_

♥

♥

♥

**(E N D F L A S H B A C K)**

♥

♥

♥

"I can't believe you tricked her!" Mokuba cried, "You drama queen!"

"Thank you," Rebecca said and smiled.

"Mokuba! Where the hell is that stupid kidnapper?" a voice rang.

"Wow, what do you know, he didn't recognize your handwriting or the much love line. I guess density must run in your family…" Rebecca said.

"**HEY!**" Mokuba cried, offended.

"Shh!" Rebecca said and covered his mouth.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes when he heard Mokuba's shout and headed to where he heard it come from. Behind the bushes, which was where Mokuba and Rebecca were hiding. Just as he was about peer over the bushes and see them…

"Oh little girl! Little girl where are you?" a feminine voice cried, belonging to Serenity Wheeler.

Kaiba stopped what he was doing and glared over to her.

"Wheeler, what are you doing here?" Kaiba asked, pissed.

"I was told by a little girl that there was a play here at the park. But I don't see her nor do I se—wait. What are you doing here?" Serenity asked perking an eyebrow.

"None of your business. Now go away," Kaiba said crossing his arms and closing his eyes. He was starting to get a migraine. You see he had been acting, he knew very well that his little brother had written the letter, the child scribble and the much love line gave that away, however he wanted to know why. But right now, he was starting to doubt ever coming to the park in the first place. He was especially pissed off about how he had reacted to her pleading eyes. It was so unlike him and he couldn't quite put a finger why.

Serenity frowned and shrugged and was about to go away when, Rebecca threw a pebble at her hitting her shoulder.

"Ow! Why did you throw a rock at me?" Serenity asked, blaming Kaiba.

"I did not do one such thing," Kaiba growled.

"The who did?"

"Something is wrong here. I could tell…" he said narrowing his icy blue eyes and staring at the bush that Mokuba and Rebecca was hiding behind.

"We're goners…" Mokuba mumbled wide eyed.

And Kaiba slowly made his way towards the bush once more…

"I'm sure it was nothing. No need to think there is something wrong here. It's okay I'm fine," Serenity said. Kaiba turned his attention back to her and Rebecca and Mokuba let out a sigh of relief.

"I wasn't concerned about you _Wheeler_," he sneered.

"Whatever…" Serenity said and turned around to leave, Kaiba grabbed her wrist jerking her back towards him.

"Don't dismiss me like some fool!" Kaiba yelled pissed off.

"Let me go, please," Serenity pleaded. Kaiba humphed and released her. Glaring at her in disgust and turned to leave her so he may resume his search around the park for the Mokuba. He just knew he shouldn't have come!

Serenity scowled and turned to leave the opposite direction as well, when she heard a growl and yelp of surprise from Kaiba. She turned around to see Kaiba standing there with a suction cupped arrow stuck on his butt cheek. She tried to hold back her laughter, just as Rebecca and Mokuba tried to as well. But Serenity broke out laughing. While Mokuba and Rebecca's face turned red as they kept suppressing theirs. Mokuba knew taking archery lessons would have paid off!

"You find this amusing Wheeler? I certainly do not!" Kaiba barked and marched towards her removing the arrow with a 'pop' sound and stuck it on her forehead. She narrowed her hazel-brown eyes at him. Kaiba slightly smiled, "Now this is amusing."

Serenity grabbed the arrow and tried to pry it off but it was stuck, instead she stumbles forward onto Kaiba's chest with an 'oof' and 'ow'. Kaiba was taken aback but he did not do anything to push her off of him. She stared up at him and he suddenly chuckled when he saw the arrow still stuck on her.

"Here," he said, "Let me get it off," and with that said he grabbed it and pried it off with a 'pop' there was a faint pink circular mark now where the suction cup had been. He faintly smiled causing Serenity to blush in embarrassment.

"You look cute when you blush like that…" he said softly. Her blush darkened. What was Kaiba going at with this? And why in the world was he staring at her like that? She did not like the way he was staring at her, it was so intense and his icy blue eyes seemed to look calmer. They were not like their usual stormy enraged CEO eyes that she knew…they were…

…Calm and tranquil, almost boyish like.

She shuddered.

What in the world was she thinking?

This was Seto Kaiba. The Seto Kaiba. Her brother's enemy. Her enemy!

She could not think this way! It would drive her mad!

"Um, could you please let me go…?" Serenity pleaded even though half of her wanted to be wrapped in his embrace for eternity. Uh! She was going crazy! No! This could not be happening! She blushed furiously. Kaiba had wrapped his arms around her thin waist, an embrace, without even realizing it himself. He shook his head out of the trance he had fallen before and grumbled something incoherent, while releasing her.

"Go away…" he hissed coldly while crossing his arms and turning around to avoid her innocent eyes. Serenity flinched. Kaiba was beginning to become aggravated and wanted to go home back to work, planning to yell at Mokuba for making him come there in the first place. The last person he had wanted to see today was the she-Wheeler, and he had just coincidentally bumped into. Isn't life dandy? Sure, he found her attracting some-what, some odd aura emitting from her that just happened to draw him to her like a moth, however he resisted many times not to come close to her, and tried to avoid her as much as he can. He remembered when he had first seen her; he hadn't even recognized her, even though he had met her before.

♥

♥

♥

**(F L A S H B A C K)**

♥

♥

♥

**_Kaiba swiftly got out of his limo without waiting for his chauffeur to come and open the door for him. With briefcase in hand he had been heading to his first class for the day when something had caught his eyes near the entrance. Blazing hair of reddish-brown had caught his attention, belonging to a small petite girl, and he didn't know why but he wanted to find out who she was. He just walked towards the school casually and was climbing up the front step. He had approached her and opened his mouth to speak when suddenly…_**

**_A fist went flying towards Kaiba, almost catching him unaware, but Kaiba managed to avoid it just in time._**

**_"You stay away from my sista', moneybags!" Joey Wheeler yelled, as he clenched his fist. Kaiba glared at him._**

_Wheeler?_

_**He glanced at the girl for a moment…**_

_She's a Wheeler? What the hell?_

_**He glanced back at Joey, "And why would I degrade myself as to ever go near someone related to you, your despicable as self."**_

**_Joey fumed, clenching his fist open and close, "DON'T INSULT MY FAMILY!"_**

_**Kaiba smirked arrogantly, "Or what?"**_

**_Joey growled and lunged at Kaiba, Kaiba merely stepped aside and Joey collided with the concrete floor. Serenity winced and Kaiba glared at her then walked off with out another word. He couldn't believe he had been interested in a Wheeler! He glanced over his shoulder to see her helping her brother up._**

_**"Thanks Serenity…" Joey mumbled.**_

_**Kaiba smirked.**_

_Serenity huh? Didn't that mean peace? How interesting, since my own name means turmoil. Whatever…_

_**Kaiba scolded himself and decided to avoid her by all means cost.**_

♥

♥

♥

**(E N D F L A S H B A C K)**

♥

♥

♥

Whatever had happened to his plan to avoid her by all means necessary? Oh yes, it had gone down the drain. He growled once more as her eyes popped back in his mind…

_Damn those eyes of hers…_

Rebecca smacked her forehead, "Uh! Your brother is so…so…stupid! He's too arrogant that…that…uh! Why didn't he kiss her?" Rebecca whispered.

Mokuba said nothing but was dumbfounded at his brother's actions. Since when had his nii-sama been like this? It was different. A good difference, better than his old grumpy self at least. However that was short lived, when he stupidly let her go and turned around. His brother was just so stubborn at times! UH!

"Kaiba-sama…are you mad at me…?" Serenity asked while placing a hand on his shoulder. Even though Kaiba was her enemy, she felt guilty for upsetting him. Her heartbeat faster as her hand made contact with his warm shoulder. What was…what was wrong with her? His gut tightened, and he felt like he had butterflies were in his abdomen. What the hell was wrong with him? He could not have feeling for a Wheeler! It's illogical!

He shuddered and let out a small moan. She was killing him, with her touch. Dammit! Why did she have to be a Wheeler?

"Seto…?" she asked. That did it. That snapped him, hearing his name come forth from her lips with such an angelic voice. Screw pride, he wanted to taste those lips! Those soft rosy pink lips…and he was going to do! He had wanted her for so long! He didn't care if she was genetically related to the mutt anymore! He didn't care! He wanted her! And he would have her! Suddenly Kaiba turned around, and grabbed Serenity's shoulders. Before she could react, he had crushed her lips against his own. Instead of resisting, she was going along and returning the kiss. She wrapped her arms around her lips, while he wrapped his arms around her thin waist.

"Mission accomplished!" two children exclaimed in unison as they both jumped up from their hiding places. Both Kaiba's eyes and Serenity's widened in surprise, and they suddenly pulled away from each other.

"Oh come on! Things were starting to heat up! Continue you two love birds!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Mokuba?" Kaiba yelled he was embarrassed as hell that his little brother had witnessed him making out! Not with just anybody but Wheeler. A Wheelerette!

"You?" Serenity yelled pointing an accusing finger at Rebecca.

Both Rebecca and Mokuba smiled uneasily at them, "Um…hi?" they both asked in unison.

"Mission accomplished? What in the—no. You. Did. Not. Just. Do What. I. Think. You. Did," Kaiba stated refusing to believe that these two rascals had set them up. Hell, he should be infuriated however he was not, actually he felt happy and pleased. Thankful even! Wow, that was something new…

"Um…yah…we did. Are we in trouble?" Mokuba asked as his shoulders slumped.

Kaiba smiled slightly.

"No."

"Really?" they both asked in unison.

Kaiba nodded.

"You're not mad at me are you, Serenity?" Rebecca asked.

"No, of course not."

They both grinned widely.

Suddenly Kaiba frowned, "Mokuba, what in the world are you wearing?" Kaiba asked as he examined Mokuba's outfit.

"Wow, I guess you Kaiba's aren't as dense as I thought you were," Rebecca stated, afterwards received to death glare's from both Kaiba's.

"Um…I'm cupid," Mokuba stated dumbly, "Hey that reminds me, why did I wear this outfit in the first place?"

"Because it makes you look so cute! My stupid cupid!" Rebecca squealed and gave him a peck on the cheek. Mokuba blushed.

"How about we go out for ice cream?" Mokuba asked as he gave his brother his best puppy eyes.

"Fine. After you get changed," Kaiba said smirking as he crossed his arms, "Stupid Cupid," he mocked playfully.

Mokuba pouted, "Hey!"

Kaiba ruffled his hair and took Serenity's hand gently, "Come on, you're coming too…Serenity."

Serenity smiled.

"What about me?" Rebecca asked as she crossed her arms and scowled.

"What about her? Can Rebecca come too please?" Mokuba begged.

"If she must," Kaiba said, jokingly as he and Serenity started to walk ahead.

"I can't believe his isn't mad about the arrow thing," Rebecca whispered to Mokuba. Suddenly Kaiba froze and turned his head. His eyes were narrowed into slits…

And they were directed to Mokuba…

Gulp.

"**WHAT? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SHOT ME WITH THE ARROW?**" Kaiba yelled, and started heading towards Mokuba. Mokuba screamed and ran, as Kaiba chased him. Rebecca and Serenity sweat dropped…

"Don't hurt me!" Mokuba pleaded, "Come on flap, you stupid wings! FLY!" Mokuba yelled and tried to fly away…but of course did not.

"Come back here Cupid!" Kaiba yelled as he neared closer to Mokuba. Mokuba screamed louder and started to run faster.

"Boys will be boys…" Serenity said.

"Yup," Rebecca agreed.

"Should we help them?"

They both thought for a moment…

"Nah…" they both said in unison and started walking ahead…

♥

♥

♥

* * *

**- F I N -

* * *

**

♥

♥

♥

* * *

**- B L O O P E R -

* * *

**

♥

♥

♥

Blooper starting from "Don't hurt me!"

**PrincessChaos:** "Action!"  
**Mokuba:** "Don't hurt me! Come on flap, you stupid wings! FLY!"  
(Mokuba suddenly started flying.)  
**Mokuba:** "Whoa! I'm flying! Woo-hoo!  
**Kaiba: **(Stops running and stares up at Mokuba who was about ten feet in the air) "Holy…"  
**Mokuba:** (Tries get down) "HELP! I can't get down! Nii-sama help!"  
**Kaiba:** (Glares at PrincessChaos) "Well get him down already! This was not in the damn contract!"  
**PrincessChaos:** "I'm not doing anything!" (Bites nails nervously) "MOKUBA GET DOWN NOW!"  
**Mokuba:** "I would if I could! I got a stupid wedge-e!"  
**Rebecca:** "Thank you for the information." (Sarcasm)  
**Serenity:** "Kaiba, get him down!"  
**Kaiba:** "I got an idea." (Disappears for a moment and reappears in a Cupid outfit Insert drool XDof his own)  
**Serenity, PrincessChaos, Rebecca, and Mokuba:** "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"  
**Kaiba:** "SHUT UP!" (Tries to fly, but falls on his ass)  
**PrincessChaos, Serenity, Rebecca, and Mokuba:** (Laughing at Kaiba)  
**Mokuba:** "Anytime now!"  
**Kaiba:** "I'm trying to get you down unlike some people!"  
**PrincessChaos, Rebecca, and Serenity:** (Whistles innocently)  
**Kaiba:** (Climbs up a ladder up to the rafters and starts running across one. Jumps off…)  
**PrincessChaos:** "IS HE CRAZY I DON'T HAVE INSURANCE TO COVER THIS!" (Runs and tries to catch Kaiba)  
**Kaiba:** (Falls on top of PrincessChaos)  
**PrincessChaos:** . "Lookie at the pwetty stars…"  
**Kaiba:** "I'm in pain…" (Clutches hip and rolls off of PrincessChaos)  
**Mokuba:** (Suddenly falls down on top of Serenity and Rebecca)  
**Serenity and Rebecca:** "AH!" . .  
**Mokuba:** "Ow…" X.x  
**PrincessChaos:** (Unconscious and twitching)  
**Kaiba:** (Sighs and rubs temples) "I don't get paid enough to do this…"

♥

♥

♥

* * *

**- E N D - B L O O P E R-

* * *

**

**Info:**

**(1)** – Sama. A respectful way of addressing someone with high authority.

**(2)** – Nii-sama. Big brother, addressed from little brother to older brother.

**(3)** – Onii-chan. Big brother, addressed from little sister to older brother.

* * *

Author's Note:

So what did you think? So far this is my favorite one-shot from the two Valentine's Day ones. I liked it myself, hope you did too. I added the bloopers for sheer human. Probably this is the only time I will or maybe not. It depends if you guys liked it. :D BTW I just might make a sequel to this one-shot don't know. If you guys would like it maybe, just maybe, I will.

BTW it may seem as I rushed everything quite quickly however if someone has a crush on on someone this tends to happen.

♥ **Happy Valentine's Day! **♥

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

♥ **_Stupid Cupid _**♥ copyright © **02.13.05** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi  
_**Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


End file.
